


Popcorn Kisses

by TheBlazingOptimist



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: Bonding Over a Bad Movie, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, So cute I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingOptimist/pseuds/TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: Alex and Adam's regular Saturday movie night comes around. In a blur of bad films and good snacks, they fall in love all over again. Shameless fluff.





	

Adam Blampied’s weekends were usually solitary affairs. The WhatCulture office was a hectic place, and though he usually thrived off that, sometimes he needed a breather.

Recently, however, that had changed.

The doorbell sounded right on time. Happiness radiated through him as he jumped up to let his guest in.  
  
The short walk to the door felt like an age, and as reached out to open it, he saw his hands were shaking. He knew, by now, not to try and steady himself.

The handle was pushed down, pulled back.

Then, bundled in a winter coat, Alex Shane met his gaze and smiled.

He took a single step inside, before melting into his boyfriend’s embrace.

It’d been a week. It’d been too long.  
  
“Hey,” the older man murmured, leaning into Adam’s shoulder. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Don’t apologise,” the darker man responded, smoothing a hand over his back. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Their lips locked, the outside chill fading away. In seconds that felt like millennia, they tangled, released, tangled again. Joined hands. _Breathed._

Adam held Alex’s frame against him, and it made his heart race to remember that this was just a prelude. This was how it always started.

“It’s a Saturday night,” Alex said when they broke, humour in his voice. “Where else would I be?”

Adam chuckled softly, feeling as if he could stay where he was forever.

And he probably would’ve done, too – that is, if a shrill beeping sound hadn’t brought him back to reality…

Alex stepped back and sighed. “You forget about the popcorn _again_ , didn’t you?”

“I was preoccupied!” the younger man insisted loudly, rushing towards the kitchen before the last word left his mouth.

The commentator could barely keep the smile off his face, as he removed his coat and went to take a seat in the lounge.

Seconds later, Adam emerged, his presence announced by the rich scent of the bowl of popcorn.

Alex rubbed his hands together and grinned, slouching back into the leather sofa. “What film have we got tonight, anyway? One off your list?”

Blampied sat down next to him, their fingertips intertwining. His smile seemed almost embarrassed.

“Not exactly…”

With a glint in his eye, he then revealed the DVD case.

“Call it a guilty pleasure.”

Alex squinted at the red and blue picture before him, his eyes flitting back up to Adam in confusion.

“Manos: The Hands of Fate?”

Mischief covered the younger man’s face. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it?”

Alex shook his head. “Is it good?”

“…In a sense.”

The taller man groaned, pushing his boyfriend playfully. “Stop teasing me and play the damn movie!”

Adam’s smile grew bigger as he walked over to the DVD player. “As you wish,” he conceded.

* * *

 

“Oh, _come on!_ ”

Adam raised an eyebrow, his arm draped lazily over Alex’s shoulder.

Alex sighed, grabbing some more popcorn. “I don’t see how you can sit through another pointless catfight. It’s not even related to the story! I’m not even sure there _is_ a story!”

Blampied lightly squeezed the commentator’s shoulder with one hand, holding up his other to stop his rant.

“Look, just give it ten more minutes…”

“You said that an hour ago!” Alex cut in, his voice quickly raised to a shouting level.

The film was paused, and for the first time since Alex’s arrival, there was silence between them. It felt heavy and uncomfortable.

Alex sensed Adam pulling away very slightly, and immediately wondered whether he’d gone too far.

He looked down at his knees, then back to his boyfriend.

To his surprise, Adam was smiling. And it wasn’t just any smile – it was in that enamoured way, the one that Alex knew he would never quite get used to.

It caused him to relax and slowly reciprocate.  
  
Alex chuckled. “Were you having me on by playing this?”

The younger man’s hand curled around again. “Well, what do you think?”

The commentator’s eyebrows furrowed. “I think that you knew I wouldn’t like this,” he answered. “You knew I’d slate the entire film … and I think that was part of your plan. To see me get angry over a shitty Z-movie from the 60’s.”

He paused, and looked over to see Adam grinning. He felt warmth rise in him as the darker man nodded for him to continue.

“But…if we’re honest with each other…”

Alex inhaled, choosing his next words carefully.

“…neither of us are here for the film, are we?”

Alex shuffled, unable to meet his gaze for a moment, until he caught the new light in the younger man’s eyes. It startled him a little; after all, romance had never been his strong suit.

Alongside that, Adam had yet another expression on his face. Alex knew it well, and prepared himself for the seismic putdown.

“Only took you a whole _month_ to figure that one out.”

_And there it is._

Alex blushed as the younger man pulled him close, relaxing into his shoulder and the smell of his cologne.

“Adam?” he asked after a moment.

“Hm?”

“Just out of curiosity…why _did_ you choose to make our weekly thing movie nights, as opposed to anything else?”

“I thought a gay bar would be a little too obvious,” Adam deadpanned, making Alex snigger.

“By the way,” he then said, now beginning to rub his thumb back and forth over the bigger man’s shoulder, “I know we’re not here for the movie, but can we at least finish this one?”

“Of course,” Alex responded. “I wanna find out if Torgo dies.”

Within a moment, Adam had lifted his hand from the remote, placed it on Alex’s cheek, and leaned in to kiss him.

It was gentle, tender, and without the raw passion of the night’s first – but regardless, the commentator still felt himself evaporating in the man’s arms.

When they broke, Alex stared; it was an unspoken question.

Adam beamed back at him. “You’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me,” he answered. “I love you, Alex.”

The older man felt his heart swell. “I love you too, Adam.”

With that, the movie was played again. Alex settled back down into the comfortable nook in Adam’s shoulder. The catfight seemed strangely enthralling now, so much so that he was only half-focused on what his boyfriend asked next.

“Just make sure you don’t fall asleep on me this time, okay?”

“Mmkay,” Alex responded, mouth full of popcorn.

* * *

 

Barely five minutes later, Alex was slumped against Adam’s side, snoring quietly.

Blampied wondered why he asked that question every time, but could never stay mad at the sight before him.

Manos was reaching its climax, but was white noise as the younger man stroked the back of his lover’s head.

The commentator was a big man – par for the course as a former professional wrestler – but Adam was constantly amazed at how delicate he seemed in those moments away from the cameras.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier stages of their relationship –flirtatious texts, coy smiles, stolen glances in the gorilla position. For months, their first kiss was the nearest they came to any sort of physicality.

Usually, Adam would’ve left within weeks. He yearned for closeness in his romantic relationships; it was an almost primal need.

But this was Alex Shane – and _he_ made all the difference.  
  
Blampied’s gaze dropped to the commentator. The world suddenly revolved around his soft breathing, the warmth of his body, the way his chest inched up and down.

Adoration flooded him.

“What did a smartarse like me do to deserve a man like you, eh?” Blampied asked, his voice low as he pressed a single kiss against the side of the older man’s head.

He stirred at the touch, but did not wake.

As the credits rolled, a grainy piano tune filled the room.

Adam felt blessed.

It was a moment that couldn’t be scripted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Agh! So glad I got to write for these two again! I'm starting to properly fall in love with Blampishane as a pairing, damn you WCPW! For those who don't know, Manos: Hands of Fate is a notoriously bad film that gained cult status after being featured on the show Mystery Science Theatre 3000. The original film is in the public domain, and available on YouTube if you wish to see for yourself what made Alex so mad :P
> 
> This fic is set against the real-life backdrop of two awesome/terrifying things happening in my life: one, Alex Shane noticing my first WC fanfic (thank you forever [ @SRbackwards!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/)), and two, me getting VIP tickets to go to Delete: WCPW in Nottingham on November 30th! I'M GOING TO MEET BROKEN MATT HARDY AND THE WHATCULTURE GUYS WHAT EVEN IS THIS ARGH. 
> 
> Aside from that, I've always been a sucker for cute relationships. Movie nights are the uber example, and I hope this hit the mark. 
> 
> Wishing you a happy life,  
> Blaze xox


End file.
